


Under Pressure

by orphan_account



Series: Pressure [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Insanity, Jake main, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, story starts with main 4 only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being the new survivor in the strange game that The Entity has put together wasn't easy. Jake struggles to find his place within the group and struggles to see the help they're willing to provide. Maybe if he tried harder to be useful, they'd appreciate him more. Little did he know, they just wanted to keep him safe.The Entity sees all and takes interest in the new developments that the new boy seems to bring to the group dynamic.





	Under Pressure

Blood. Grass. Darkness. That's the only words Jake could use to describe his situation. He remembered nothing. Well- he didn't remember the events that got him here. He remembered his family, the dread of everyone's expectations, the lonely yet quiet cabin that he called home, and the overall feeling of being useless compared to his parents and his big brother.

He groaned in pain when he tried to move any muscle in his body. He just wanted to get out of the puddling blood he felt underneath his pained body. There was hushed whispers but one voice was louder than the others. She sounded stressed.

"I don't have any more med-kits! Dwight, please tell me you have something!" He was able to manage opening one eye, his vision was very blurry but he was able to make out a girl with a bluish set of glasses before he was forced to shut his eyes again in pain. He wondered if they knew he was waking up.

Were they trying to help? Who were they? Where was he?

"I- Um- I.. I have a med kit but it only has medical scissors and some gloves." This time it was the voice of a man, he sounded as stressed as Jake's mother used to be when she'd visit. If he could, he'd shake his head to rid his thoughts of those memories.

His body felt like it was being ripped to shreds, why make it worse by thinking of all his failures in life. Maybe this was his punishment.

"I have some bandages, abdominal dressings, and needles and thread. Do you think you'll be able to help? Who knows what the entity will do to him if we don't make him useful." There was another woman. Her voice seemed more aggressive in comparison to the first voice who had seemed worried and her voice as soft as a bird. The injured boy wasn't too focused on what they were saying. Their words sounded jumbled together and he was in too much pain to be able to think and interpret what was going on.

So their strange and intense conversation didn't quite get through to him.

"-I need to get the branch out of his side, get any more loose twigs out, he's definitely going to need stitches. The gash on his will need to be bandaged along with his side. I don't know what happened when the entity took him but he looks like he's been through a wood chipper!" She cried. "Poor guy. I'm gonna try my best to fix him. Hopefully, the entity will be merciful and let us help him before making us go back out."

He waved in and out of consciousness. He screamed every second he was awake.

* * *

Jake could feel the ground beneath him, it was hard but he could feel some sort of cloth on top of him, whoever put it on him must have been using it as a blanket. His body felt sore, especially his side, he grunted in pain. That must have alerted whoever was around that he was waking.

He desperately wished to sit up and see where he was, his eyes only currently able to see long branches and tree and parts of a starry sky. His nose caught the scent of fire. He felt the warmth of it too against his rough bloody skin. He moved to sit up. Though, he felt goosebumps form when a hand pressed down on his shoulder, holding him back.

"Don't move too much, please. You'll open the wound in your side again. I stitched it up as best as I could under these circumstances."

There was a girl next to him. Her skin was dark and flawless, not a blemish on her face. Glasses rested above her nose, a bright teal color they were. Her dreads were put up into a quick ponytail. She was pretty despite how dirtied her clothes were.

His eyes went wide as he saw all the blood that had dried into her pink button-up shirt. He could have only guessed it was his own.

"I-" He swallowed a lump forming in his throat, his throat was hoarse from his earlier pained screams. "Who are you? Where am I?" His voice sounded more scared than he'd like to admit.

The girl who looked down at him was the darker skinned girl from earlier. She looked and acted much like a sweet girl but there was something about how her eyes shined that told Jake there was more going on here than he knew. He brown eyes seemed dark and sad, full of anxiety and hopelessness. It made him wonder what she had been through. Though, he was too concerned for his own safety to ask about he saw. He also didn't want to sound completely insane in front of these strangers.

A man with glasses sat down next to her sitting in an awkward pretzel style on the dry, leaf covered, ground.

"Well, my name is Claudette, this right here is Dwight. There's also Meg but she went for a walk. She should be back soon." She paused, taking a deep inhale through her nose. "I'm so sorry that you're here. We promise to help you out, okay? Hopefully, the Entity will let you rest first. "

His first thought was that these people were insane. He stared at her in disbelief. Were they talking in code or something? He was very confused, Claudette must have known that because she looked away awkwardly over at Dwight.

They both just stared at each other before the young girl finally just sighed, grasping Jake's bloodied hand with her own. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. She didn't seem scared of him though. He was missing something. They all knew something he didn't.

"I know this is all really weird. It's very unbelievable too and you're definitely going to think we're crazy when we explain what's going on. You don't have to believe us right now.." She paused, her face growing sterner by each word that was spoken. "But I recommend you listen to our advice so when it does happen, you have an idea of what's going to happen."

Dwight joined in too.

"Yeah, buddy, you have to be careful or it's gonna cost us all."


End file.
